


Perfect Little Angel

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Arthur and Alfred finally get to take their little girl home!





	

“Are you ready?” Alfred asked with bated breath.

He held tight to Arthur’s hand, smiling with excitement and fear. This was a big step. It was real now. They were going to be parents.

“I’m more than ready, love.” Arthur replied, all happiness, “And I have no doubts you will be the best father ever.”

Another smile and their hearts were leaping out of their chests. Today was the day the Kirkland-Jones household would be filled with the pitter-patter of little feet. They were finally bringing home their little girl. 

The process took several hours, mostly on the account of paperwork, but even so, it was worth it. All smiles, they held each other as the caretaker left the room to retrieve their angel. Ten minutes or so later the door opened loudly, and behind the caretaker stood a small child. Shyly she peeked out with large hazel eyes.

“Amelia, meet your new parents.”

The men waved, gazing affectionately at the doll-like child, and for a while. she stared back before she suddenly got a curious look in her eye. Amelia went over and stood between them, studying them, and then after a couple more minutes stared up into Alfred’s eyes. She tugged on the American’s pantleg.

“So you’re my daddy?”

Alfred melted immediately, replying with an affectionate, “I’d love to be, sweetheart.”

Amelia decided she liked this grown-up. Then she tugged on Arthur’s pantleg.

“And you’re my mommy? You don’t look like a mommy.”

The room burst into laughter.

“Not all mommies wear dresses, you know,” Arthur chuckled, “But don’t fear, love, I promise to be the best mommy out there.”

Amelia liked this grown-up too. The girl remained silent, thinking. Then without a noise, she crawled into Arthur’s lap. 

“I’ll take them.” 

To restate her claim, she grabbed onto Alfred’s hand.

“Mommy, daddy, take me home!”

Both new parents laughed.

“Of course, princess.” Alfred cooed.

“Whatever you wish, darling.” Arthur grinned.

ON the way home, the new parents discovered their child was always as demanding as when they had met her. But even so, she was their perfect little angel. And she got all the ice cream she had ‘asked’ for anyways.


End file.
